E27VOXA: Dark Magic In Sun City
Characters * Papa Midnite * Sam Simeon * Angel O'Day Location * Outskirts of Sun City, FL * August 10th 2017, 0221 Local Time VOX Archive * Papa Midnite: Wah wid all di noise? Mi need dat product pon di boats. opens, footsteps Mi ave high-paying clients inna Gotham. * Angel O'Day: giggle In that case, I don't think they're going to be happy with you. * Papa Midnite: Waah all dis about? * Angel O'Day: Oh... uh... well, I stumbled upon all these low-life thugs in this warehouse here loading what I believe to be stolen STAR tech on this boat. * Papa Midnite: Get to pay di bills somehow... sigh Mi apologies, lovely lady... but who di hell you? * Angel O'Day: Oh, whoops! Did I forget introductions? So sorry about that. The name's Angel O'Day. Maybe you've heard of me? I'm a private eye with the firm of Angel and- * Papa Midnite: Neva hear of yuh... but yuh mussi sup'm dumb eff yuh tink yuh cya mess wid Papa Midnite. * Angel O'Day: scoff Did you just call me dumb? Wow... You must be confusing me with my sister. Now I'd never call her dumb, but she gets called that a lot... and ditz... and bimbo. You get the idea. Not that I condone any of those. Words hurt. * Papa Midnite: Oh, sweet ting... clicking It bout to hurt suh much more. fire crackling * Angel O'Day: You know what? That's the first thing we agree on. whistle * Papa Midnite: roar Huh? Waah dis now? weight dropping on wooden floorboards, mystical fire flickering out, gasp Yuh get to be kidding mi! bestial roar * Angel O'Day: You know, before you interrupted me, I was about to say I'm with Angel & Ape Investigations. As I said, I'm Angel... giggle and this is Ape. But don't call him "Ape". That's just for the alliteration for marketing purposes. Say hello, Sam. * Sam Simeon: chuckle Hello... * Papa Midnite: breathing, gasp Put mi dung! breathing, gasp Mi cyaa breathe! * Angel O'Day: All in due time, Midnite... But, first, you're going to tell us where we can find Wesley Fermin. And don't bother denying it. We know he was here... We saw his car parked outside. Where is he? * Papa Midnite: Yuh too late! Mi just send him out to Gotham pon di boat before dis one... Mi promise! * Sam Simeon: He's telling the truth. growl Sleep... thud * Angel O'Day: Nicely done. You know, I really wonder how the other private eyes get by without a quarter ton gorilla partner, chuckle So, it sounds like we're going to Gotham, Sam. * Sam Simeon: Hmmph. Are you forgetting your promise... you said I'd never have to go back to that city again... not after what the Joker did to me. * Angel O'Day: Don't worry, Sam. I'll protect you from the bad guys... footsteps, loud footsteps, sigh Sorry, Sam... But we have to. You remember what Tot said on the phone when he hired us? This is important. This is for Vic... Trivia and Notes * This VOX Box used to be part of Oracle Files: Angel O'Day. * Debut of Angel & Ape. * Part of the Who Killed Vic Sage? storyline. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Sam Simeon. * Wesley Fermin was a character from Question, Vol 1. Links and References * Oracle Files: Dark Magic In Sun City Category:E27VOXA Category:VOX Box Category:Papa Midnite/Appearances Category:Sam Simeon/Appearances Category:Angel O'Day/Appearances Category:Angel & Ape/Appearances Category:Sun City/Appearances Category:Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline